The Shadow of the Day
by twirlonwater
Summary: The consequences of Edward fulfulling his desires that first day and the endless stream of tradegies and romances that follow his decision. The story of how even love can be found in the saddest of places.
1. Chapter 1: Shadow of the Day

Shadow of the Day

The tears began to stroll down my face, pour over my rosy checks before I even pulled out of the parking lot. I starred back at the school, which not even after eight hours turned instantly into my personal Hell. A personal Hell due to one single person, due to him.

But, how could one miserly boy make me cry; make me want to run back to Phoenix and never return? He was nothing important, just one human being among the millions of us. But, the eyes… his eyes were filled of anger that consumed him that was unknown to man. How could someone hate me so much with intensity, with so much, I say, _desire_? It was true that I had a hard time mixing with people, but I did not hate anyone and to my knowledge, no one hated me.

At the same time, my mind was dancing between different options. I wanted to run back and make him explain to me and go home, pack my bags, and never return. I continued driving down the short drive to the house. Charlie was not home, and I was happy to have a moment of peace to be alone with my thoughts.

I grabbed my bag and threw the door open. I could hardly see the path as I ran to the door. Finding the key under the eave, I swung the door open, throwing my bag onto the ground. I knew I would come back later and put it away, but right now I did not care. I wanted _my_ room. Somehow, I made it up the steps without tripping, which especially now was a miraculous feat. Seeing my bed, finding solace in the waves of the bed, I dove into my new bed, and buried my tear-ridden face within the confines of the pillow.

I did not know how long I remained there, letting the tears run. I did not know how many times I looked into those eyes that made me shiver. As more and more tears ran, I felt how stupid and crazy I was acting. A boy was making me lose myself, lose who I was. I made a promise to myself that I would remain strong. Realizing that, realizing that I was losing everything to a silly boy made the tears run faster and faster.

Eventually, without notice, I heard the rumble of the cruiser into the drive, and I knew that Charlie was home. Wondering how disgraceful I looked, I climbed among the disarray of the coverings to the bathroom on the second floor. My eyes were bloodshot, and my cheeks were red from the endless stream of tears. Charlie, for sure, would pick up on the past events. Hopefully, he would just push them aside, counting for the sudden change of location and schooling. Hearing the turn of the knob, I pushed the door open to hear Charlie call up the stairs.

"Bella, are you home?" I realized that he must have seen my backpack must be somewhat disillusioned of what have occurred.

"Yes, Dad. Sorry, I will be down to put my stuff away. I fell asleep." That is a good excuse, I thought to myself, as I jogged down the stairs trying to hid my face from Charlie. Even though my face was beet red, he might conclude that was due to the sleeping.

"Bells, how was your first day?" I knew he was just trying to be polite. Both Charlie and I were not what anyone would call verbose.

"Fine Bella, I met some very _interesting _people." That was absolutely a word for it… interesting.

"That is great, Bella." Charlie must have inferred that interesting people were nice for some reason. "What would you like to do for dinner? Are you in the mood for pizza?"

"Sure, that would be great."

"What kind would you like, Bells?"

"Anything would be great. If you do not mind though, I will go upstairs to work on some homework till it comes." I asked hoping to return to the wonderful confines of my room.

"Sure, I'll call you later." I pivoted away from him, and turned to the steps. I dashed them up as gracefully as I could. I opened the door to find the mess I had left behind in my frenzy. The covers were piled upon the bed looking as the fallen Berlin Wall, and the clothes from my sudden change were thrown upon the floor. I reached down, and replaced all the scattered items.

After cleaning my room, I returned to the computer screen to find five urgent messages from Renee. I knew that she was both worried and stressed that I was _alone_ here with Charlie. Neither of them had either respect or hope for the other's parenting ability. Renee herself was a teenager in a middle-age body. Trying to console her worries, I typed a long, detailed email regarding the past events. I deliberately left out any and all referenced to _him_.

I proceeded to think about doing the simple five trig problems I were assigned in school. Opening the book, I starred at the problem before me…

_sinx4/5…what is cosx and tanx? _

The problem was extremely easy, and I did these types of problems since seventh grade, however I could not concentrate for some reason. Every time, I starred into the darkness I saw pictures of him, pictures of his eyes. I had never seen something was that angry. I did not even think I was capable of getting that angry. Thinking back to the worst day of my life, I realized I could never be as angry as I imagined he was. He probably was just annoyed, and I misinterpreted his actions. Maybe, he was just disappointed to get a new lab partner, or maybe I really did smell. At times, whenever I looked at him, it seemed as though he was not breathing. Maybe, after gym, I stuck from the activity. In a room that small and so hot, a little smell could turn into a disgrace. Testing this theory, I bent down to see if that was the cause. I did not smell at all, but I was sweating. I was probably sweating due to the amount of stress I currently was under. Abandoning my math homework, I called down to Charlie to let him know I was taking a shower. Closing the door and pulling off my shirt, I realized I was blowing this extremely out of proportion. It was nothing, I reminded myself as I removed the last piece of clothing and climbed into the shower… it was nothing at all.

To my surprise, it might have been nothing at all. Edward Cullen did not appear at school the rest of the week. Maybe, I continued to analyze during English, he was ill. Maybe, he was on vacation. Hell, for all I cared, he might have moved out of the state. Yet, his family was still here. So, the chance that he would leave me the hell alone and move to a different state was unlikely. Yet, this bliss was terribly needed. My emotions picked up, and the days improved. I got into a cycle throughout the days in the end of the week. I got up to school, made small talk with my almost friends, came home, and made dinner for Charlie. I realized that my cooking expertise was far beyond Charlie's, and if I wanted to survive the next two years at all healthily, I would need to cook myself. Homework and school work, itself, was not too difficult. Biology and English were both more and less a repeat from my school at Phoenix. Trigonometry was the hardest, but it was nothing unbearable. Yet, what was unbearable, occurred that Monday.

Walking into the lunch room with Jessica on my heels, I noticed them sitting together, their beautiful faces turned to look at only each other. Yet, there numbers were increased by one. I noticed the beautiful, bronze-haired boy almost the exact second he noticed me. His eyes, even though less angered, still loathed my complete existence. He was gone for the entire week, and he still disliked me. Maybe, my fears were called for, maybe there was something going on with him.

My stomach proceeded to do tumbles the entire way as I walked with Jessica to take our seats. I did not want to look up; I did not want to move my stare from the piece of pork that laid on my plate. Jessica seems to notice my daydreaming, and left me alone and proceeded to talk to Mike. I had no idea of what to due. I could not be a lab partner with a guy that hated me for no reason. Yet, my optimism continued to assure myself that I was blowing this out of proportion. I decided that I would give it another day, and if it did not get better, I would ask the teacher for a change in lab partners. That would be appropriate. I could make up some acceptable excuse of why I would prefer another. There were many other students that would _die_ for the chance to be his partner. I just was not one of them…

Walking into Biology with Mike at my side, I looked at him by accident, and he did not look as anger as last week. He even looked less angry than in the lunch room. Maybe the change was not angry, but confidence. In the lunchroom, his eyes appeared to be questioning a decision. And now, he appeared confident of what he was going to due, and to my surprise, I saw a shadow of guilt behind the burgundy curtain covering his elegant eyes. No matter the terror that he might inflict upon me, he was gorgeous beyond words.

I thought that today he might talk to me, yet he continued to ignore me just as before. However, he did not seem as put off by my persistence. He just acted very disappointed, disappointed beyond any measure of the imagination. I turned my head and tried to take a glimpse of his face. His eyes were melting beneath a cover of grief, and his head trembled as he looked out of the door. Just as before on the first day, I could swear that he was not breathing, not wanting to smell me. To make sure it was not me, I bent down to check, and I smelled. To my pleasure, I smelled like fresh strawberries, very sweet, almost delicious. I was curious to ask him what was wrong, but I realized that since I never talked to him, asking him a personal question might just be out of line. Yet, I realized that no matter what I asked him, the tension between us could not get worse. It could not get possibly any worse. Prehaps, he would realize that I was not the monster he believed.

After the film ended and the teacher gave us a minute to chat among ourselves, I turned to Edward to voice my concerns.

"Edward…" He flinched towards me, not even raising his head. My voice seemed to send shock waves through his body.

"Edward," I quivered as I tried to make my voice sound strong in his presence, "how are you today?" I thought that this might seem as an ambiguous topic that was not too personal. Someone could accept that question as socially acceptable between strangers. Edward did not even turn his head for several seconds. I began to think that he was ignoring me, but then he finally answered, never taking his eyes away from the book that lay before him.

"Fine." His voice was as cold as ice and burned throughout my body as the words echoed through my mind. I turned my head away from his perfect face and pretended to busy myself with needless biology reading. The bell rang within the next minute and was my personal savior.

As soon as the bell rang, we both stood up with a jolt and bolted towards the door. The day was over, and I was going to go home finally. I almost flew out of the building and entered the parking lot to find my car. As I unlocked the car and entered the key into the ignition, I was trying to hold back needless tears. I twisted the key, and to my horror, the engine simply clicked in defeat. I tried again and again, and nothing occurred. My truck was somehow broken. Just about when I was deciding between asking from a ride home from Mike and Jessica or phoning Charlie from the front office, there was a light tap on my window. I started and turned my head slowly. In my horror, there standing there was none other than Edward Cullen.

My heart began to race as I opened the door to face him.

"Bella," How did he know my name, I thought, as he looked into my eyes with grief, "do you need a ride home?" I felt as though my heart might stop. How could he even be talking to me? How was it possible that he knew my truck was broken?

"Bella, I heard your trunk click. If you would like, I can drive you home on my way. I pass your house." I gawped on him, not even surprised that he knew where I lived. Why should this stranger knowing where I live even puzzle me? He seemed to know everything… Yet, even now, his eyes bore into me, past my eyes and into my very soul. The pupils of his eyes were burgundy with a fierceness behind it that I would remember to the day I die. And within that fierceness, within that fury laid the hate coated with grief, the hate that caused my very soul to tremble. There was no denying the pain that he withstood. Even though this person was the cause of my living Hell and endless tears, I felt somewhat bad for whomever, for whatever he was mourning.

"Thanks," I whispered, bearing unable to hear my own words. It did not even seem as though I was speaking. I could not break my eyes away from his face, his undeniable beauty, and the true elegance that his face bore. Edward seemed unphased by my response, almost as though he was certain of it.

"The car is over here, Bella." His voice continued to be soft and detached from any emotion. His car was hardly just a car. There before stood an elegant, shiny Volvo that glimmered in the brief shine of sun.

He walked over to the door and opened it to allow me access to the passenger seat. I glanced up into his eyes as he held the door open. Behind even the constant grief-stricken eyes laid a new layer of a grief. Actually, there was not simply a new layer of grief. It seemed as though a portion of his mind, of his eyes left his body to be replaced by hate. Surprised by his courtesy and the new grief that was within his eyes, I climbed into the Volvo…


	2. Chapter 2: Hyseria

A/n:

**Thank-you for the reviews and the story alerts. It was very kind. I wanted to address the one question or point about his eyes. His eyes were red by mistake. I wrote this story because it would not stop bothering me. I could not concentrate on anything beside this. So, I sat down and wrote it non-stop about 12,000 words of it. I kept writing and writing. I posted the first chapter, because I was not interested in posting it. I really did not look over it that much at all. Therefore, there are mistakes and there are still mistakes in this chapter, I am sure. Thank-you for all the feedback.**

**Please, just let me know your thoughts and feelings about anything. Love it, hate it, let me know. :)**

**Music: Hysteria by Muse**

**(I really like music, so each chapter more or less will have a song title that represents it. It is how I write, and it just makes sense in some regards.)**

Hysteria

I felt strangely at ease as the scenery passed beside me as the Volvo tore through the countryside. Perhaps, it was due to the enthralling scent of the car. The simple two mile drive to my house would be done in record-speed, if we survived. Edward's driving was anything but safe. The speedometer never registered anything beneath seventy miles per hour. I did not understand the eagerness in his driving. Maybe, he wanted to get me home, so that he could leave me. Maybe, he was just doing this, because he felt bad. But, regardless, he was saving me from an _interesting_ phone call to Charlie.

I had the sudden desire to talk to Edward. Yet, due to his gaze and the force that turned his knuckles to an even paler shade, I understood he had no desire to talk. I felt extremely awkward in the small car with him. I would feel extremely awkward with anyone, let alone Edward Cullen.

Edward turned the last bend, and I saw the house in the horizon. Edward screeched to a slow stop in the drive. Before I could open the door, he pulled it open, which continued to amaze me. Even though he acted like an angered grizzly, he was still capable of some gentlemen acts. I turned my head and muttered a whisper of thanks as I proceeded towards the door. He continued to walk me up towards the door. I turned around to face him directly when I was under the eave that held the key.

"Thank-you, Edward so much." I shivered as I spoke his name. I reached up and grabbed the key. It really did not matter to me if he found out where I kept it. Someone would have to be extremely daft to try to break into the Police Chief's house.

"Your welcome. Anytime…" As soon as the words were uttered, a small glimmer of wind burst through the trees and swept past me. I saw the anger morph into even more as the wind continued. He turned on the spot and left me standing, squeezing the key, in awe. I did not turn to see where he went. I just opened the door and gently closed it behind me. After locking the deadbolt, I turned around to bound up the stairs when I looked into the depth of a pair of eyes that caused my heart to quiver. There, standing in my living room, was Edward Cullen. His eyes were glimmering with anger and desire.

"Edward, how the hell did you get in here?" I did not mean to swear, especially at him, but I was lost for words. He just continued to look at me as though he was battling a mental climax. I looked up into his face to see his mouth moving slightly and his Adam apple budged as he swallowed. And for the first time, since I met him, I was scared. I was scared beyond any shadow of doubt. My eyes were beginning to fill with tears, or at least they felt like tears. I bit my lip trying to remain calm. There was surely a reseasonable answer for how he got there. I tried to open my mouth to rephrase the question, when he spoke,

"Bella, I am sorry." The words hit me with a rush of cold water. What was he sorry for me except giving me a panic attack? I tried to regain the calm look on my phase when I said, "Its okay. Just how did you get into here?"

"That is what I am sorry for, Bella." The way he said my name was almost arousing. My name floated from his lips with such desire and love, I felt intoxicated by his very presence. I could not turn my eyes away from him. He continued to apologize as he took another step closer to me. Again, he whispered his condolences and came closer and closer to my body. When he was within five inches away from me, my entire body was trembling, shaking in the very spot. I did not know what to do. I wanted to turn and leave the room. I wanted to run away from him, because I knew I should. Yet, I couldn't move my eyes away from his face. I wondered if he knew the effect he was having on me. Yet, he didn't speak any other words except for his continued apologies. As the tears continued to stream down my face, I found a way to voice my concerns,

"Edward, what are you _doing_?" I spoke the last word with a feign of disgust. I wanted him to step away from me, yet I didn't want him to ever leave me. My body was in his control. My mind was even clay for his elegant hands to sculpt. I was shaking from the tip of my toes to the hairs on my head.

"Bella," he spoke the last word with simplicity, "I am going to kill you…" The words hit me with a wave of disgusts, and once it was uttered from his mouth, he lunged at me. I knew he wasn't joking. He was actually going to kill me. I was waiting for the gun to be pulled or the knife or the weapon, yet he continued towards me. And within moments, I felt his teeth sink into the valley on my throat and rip the artery to apart. The pain was unnerving; I could not move: I could not breathe without the pain coursing throughout my body. And as his teeth lay within the bend of my neck, I lost all consciousness and slipped within the boundaries of time into hysteria…


	3. Chapter 3: Sing for Absolution

"Sing for Absolution

"Sing for Absolution."

_Edward's teeth continued to bear into my skin as the seconds passed. He continued to drain more and more blood. Till one second, till one breath moment, he stopped. I did not know why he stopped. I wish, and I would continue to wish for many more hours that he didn't stop, that he continued to devour my blood. Yet, he stopped not due to a force, not due to me… he just stopped. Looking down at me, he pulled me into my arms and left through the backdoor. Edward's arms braced my head and arm that was coated with a thick, red substance laden with a silver fluid of a different consistency. He walked around the house and opened the door. He turned into the darkness, and whispered a name… Alice. Within seconds, a girl from school, his adopted sister, walked into the yard and looked at the mess I was. Without thought, without questioning her brother, she entered the backseat with me and secured my arms, my wrists with her menacing hands. Edward reached the door, opened in, and caused the engine to roared low groan. He took off driving; never looking back at me, never looking back at the pain he caused me._

The first sound I uttered was due to the pain whenever I regained some sort of consciousness, if one would even call it that. There was a fire burning, devouring my neck that caused each cell wall to crumble, each memory to fade away leaving only the fire. I did not care about life; I did not care about who I was. I only wanted it to stop, and I didn't care how. I shrieked in pain, the first sound out of my mouth. I did not care, who heard me, who witnessed my attack. At least if someone witnessed me, they could kill me. Anything was better than this. Death was better than this. I thought I knew pain before, I thought I knew the agony of life. Yet, that was nothing compared to it. Being burned alive had to be better than this. Each ache of my neck was burning, was bleeding with the worst pain I had ever known. And to my horror, to a feeling that quicken my heart ever more, it started to spread. With that knowledge, my voice bellowed throughout my throat sending sounds of vanquish. I wanted it to stop. I wanted to kill myself, somehow I could do it. I tried to move my hands up to my throat, yet they were held down by a cold force. I thrashed against the hands with each second of the clock, with each movement of the pain throughout my body.

"Please…. Please… Just kill me. Make it stop!! Make it stop!" The words echoed throughout the car, if it was even a car. I heard a mummer of voices in the background, yet they were meaningless. Unless, they were going to stop the fury, then I did not care about them. The hand that gasped my wrist moved to my shoulder and started to rub my back with soft circles, saying something softly.

_"We are almost there Bella. Please, relax. It will be okay, eventually." Alice said trying to calm my nerves. Edward never looked behind him into the back seat. As the car swiveled quickly among the bends. The car pulled into the parking lot of an impressive, secluded house. Edward climbed out of the Volvo, and for the first time, he looked into the back seat and opened the car door. He grabbed me from Alice's hands and pulled my out of the Volvo, holding me as gently as possible._

"Let me go. Please kill me." I knew it was Edward from some reason holding me hostage. I knew he hated me. I thought I remembered him saying that he was going to kill me, then why didn't he? Why would he do _this_ to me? Anything was better. And at that moment, all common sense, everything left. The pain was too much to handle. The burning was spreading into my chest cavity, making every breath harder and harder to breath. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I did not care, I wanted death. I wanted it to stop. "KILL ME NOW. JUST MAKE IT STOP. KILL ME!" I bellowed with every fiber of my burning body. Nothing was worth this. And with those words, the pain succumbed me, and I lost complete consciences….

_"Edward, what happened…" a masculine, yet familiar voice sounded from the doorway. The man or rather the teenager looked from the fallen mess to Edward. And as with a click, he seemed to understand everything perfectly._

_"We need to get her inside." Edward replied as he continued to restrain me and my continued thrashings of pain. Edward seemed to understand the pain I felt, yet he did nothing about it. He continued to carry me up the steps into the room. To my left, there stood a group of people just watching me scream in agony. Alice, from the car, joined the rest of her- what I would learn to be- her family. Without touching eyes with any of his family, Edward continued to carry me up the winding staircase. Behind him, two men and Alice followed staying several feet behind yet. My pains, my screams continued till finally when I entered unconsciencess I fell silent… fell silent between the screaming entered my mind. Edward opened the door with his hand, and there lay before stood a bed. The bed glimmered in the hint of the shade. The bright red sheets and comforter stood out in glory. The bed was elegant and would be a dream… under any other circumstances. From each of the bed posters, there were tied thick, strong ropes. From the ceiling, there were two sets of shackles. One of the teenagers from downstairs entered the room and assisted Edward. He took each of my limbs and tied it securely to each of the bed posts. And then, he brought the set of shackles upon my neck and arms. I was held securely within the confines of the bed, unable to move, unable to even breathe. _

_The three of them and Edward stood in the room, starring at me. If I was awake and conscience, I would have been extremely upset and humiliated at the position I was put in, yet it did not matter… nothing mattered._

_"Edward, it would help if you-" a more friendly voice echoed from the doorway. However, he was unable to finish his sentence. And for some reason, I knew that Edward understood his advice. _

_"Where…?" He shivered in my place as he refused to linger his eyes away from me._

_"At least four more. The more the better." The elegant voice replied. Edward turned to face him for the first time, and nodded. He returned his glimpse upon me. Edward walked towards me, where I was held captive. I was wearing my clothes from school. I had my favorite blue blouse on and my only khaki skirt… my only skirt. The blouse covered my entire arms. I did not know what he was doing till his cold fingers set upon the action. His hands reached the first button on the shirt and carefully undid it. He continued with the same fashion till my shirt was open revealing my bra. He pushed the shirt over each shoulder. Bending down, he took two additionally deep bites into each of my upper arms. After he was finished, he tried to close my shirt the best he could without fastening the buttons. His hands dropped down to my thighs, and he carefully lifted my skirt. None of the others in the room seemed phased by the lack of humility or respect. After my underwear was only showing, he took another bite into each of my thighs. Even after he bit me these four additional times, he traveled back to my wrists and lightly, this time, bit into each. If I was not dazed from the already immense pain, I would have died from this experience. The fluid from his lips pulsed throughout my entire body now._

_"Carlise… we need to talk." I heard Edward ask the elegant man that communicated earlier._

The next two days passed with the same intensity of the first. My body was changing, I knew that for sure. Yet, I wondered, I prayed that I would simply die soon. I would rather be dead than live through the pain for another second. Yet, no relief came, nothing came to relieve me. The seconds ticked by as hours in the hour glass. Each second was another moment the poison was plastering throughout my body… burning every inch of my body. I did not care about myself any longer. I did not care about the people here. I just wished they would kill me. I plead with them non-stop to kill me. Yet, none of them, none of the people who were ever with me would do it. I did not understand why… it was what I wanted. I did not want to suffer any longer. The pain was building up like water behind a dam. Eventually, it was going to burst. And one day, one second, it burst throughout my entire body with new energy. Even throughout the last two days, I never screamed, I never thrashed my body against the chains that held me so passionately, filled with so much pain,.

And then, after what seemed to be an entirely, I realized that I could open my eyes. The pain was lighter. I could… I could-dare I say- breathe for the first time. I was alive, yet I felt different. As I drew my first breathe, I felt as through I was breathing in a wave of emotions… a new wave of life. I could smell… I could sense everything. Of course, I felt the twisting of the rope, which held me. Yet, I could hear the flattering of the wings of the moth in the corner. I could hear voices and whispers from all around me. Where was I? What was I doing here? I looked down upon my shirt, which not mine. I looked to my pants, which also were not mine, but a new pair of pajama pants that were surprisingly comfortable. I wanted answers… I wanted to be free from the chains that held me. I wanted to go home to Charlie. I just wanted to go home. Yet, within my throat, there was a feeling of intensity… a feeling that I had never felt before. A feeling equal to hunger, equal to a burning thirst that boiled from the pit of my stomach to the glands in my mouth. I needed water… not only a glass but glasses upon glasses of it.

As though summoned, the knob on the door turned, and it opened. There, before me stood Edward Cullen. I had always remembered him having a sense of pain beneath his eyes, yet it did not do it justice. The pain was radiating throughout his eyes, yet the anger that I had remembered was gone. Only that pain, only that blinding pain was left.

"What is going on? Let me go home. Please… just untie me." I asked, yet my voice was different. It was almost huskier, yet more elegant. It was more like the voice of a woman I heard from this awful nightmare. "Please…" I begged looking into his eyes. He simply shook his head. I felt a new wave of sorrow come over me. Yet, I was past the point of sorrow, I realized. I was angry. What were they doing to me?

"Bella, I am sorry about this. We will explain everything to you in a moment." The elegant voice from the nightmare spoke through the doorway. I looked at his face. . However, currently his eyes, like Edward's, were flooded with grief. "Bella, my name is Carlisle Cullen." I looked into his eyes as I remembered his name from my father's story. He was the adoptive father of Edward. He was the one that raised this monster. I pulled against the chains as he walked closer to the side of the bed.

"Please, just let me go. I will not tell I promise. I just want to go home." I begged looking into his eyes. I knew that being forceful would not work. I was tied to a bed, unable to move. The chains were different, there were of an unearthly strength…Being forceful would keep me exactly the way I am.

"Bella, again I am sorry, but you cannot go home." Carlisle responded.

"Why the Hell not? Just let me go." I realized that trying to remain calm would not work. I wanted to leave. I could not take this any longer.

"Bella, you are no longer human." Carlise slipped. I felt as though my head was being filled with fog as the words entered my head. Of course, I was human. What else could I be?


End file.
